


She's Got My Everything

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Best Friends, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Break Up, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dating, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Heterosexual Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person Limited, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: He knew Bucky liked to go through girls quickly. It was his only consolation to quell the jealousy, knowing that Bucky wasn’t interested in them in the long-term. Take them out, get them to dance, a couple of kisses. But then he’d move on, never settling for anyone. Maybe not before he got a hand up her skirt or a tumble around in bed. Point is, Steve knew that he burned through dames as quickly as cigarettes.Until one day, he was forced to stick around with Maria Everhart.“You did what?”Bucky stared back, fear widening his eyes.“I- I think I got her pregnant,” he whispered again.





	She's Got My Everything

He knew Bucky liked to go through girls quickly. It was his only consolation to quell the jealousy, knowing that Bucky wasn’t interested in them in the long-term. Take them out, get them to dance, a couple of kisses. But then he’d move on, never settling for anyone. Maybe not before he got a hand up her skirt or a tumble around in bed. Point is, Steve knew that he burned through dames as quickly as cigarettes. 

Until one day, he was forced to stick around with Maria Everhart. 

“You did  _ what? _ ”

Bucky stared back, fear widening his eyes. 

“I- I think I got her pregnant,” he whispered again. Desperately, he yanked his fingers through his hair. 

Steve shoved aside the jealousy he was feeling- the same kind he felt every time Bucky left for a date. This wasn’t about him. 

“You think, or you know?” He inquired. “Are you sure she’s pregnant? Are you sure it’s yours?”

“Jesus, Steve. She sure seems convinced that she is- and really? You think I’d go with a girl who would-”

“-okay, fine.” He interrupted. “Sorry. Just makin’ sure.” They were silent for a moment. Steve was just digesting what Bucky had just told him, before another thought struck him. “Did you use a prophylactic?”

Bucky glared at him. “Yeah, of course. What kind of fool-”    

“-alright!” Steve cut him off again. They could really do this for hours. “What are you gonna do?”

A humorless laugh escaped. Bucky sat heavily on the couch next to Steve. He still had his work boots on. 

“‘M gonna have to pick up extra shifts at work,” he frowned, staring off into space. “Gonna have to pinch pennies ‘till I can afford to go to a jeweler- hey, ya think anyone would notice if I picked up a ring at an antiques place? Might be cheaper, right?”

The implication of what Bucky was saying sank in slowly. 

“You’re gonna marry her.” It wasn’t a question.

“‘Course I am. Can’t leave her high and dry with no one to take care of her. She’s gonna be real busy...y’know, bein’ pregnant. I gotta provide for her, and for...for my…”

Yeah. Steve couldn’t really say the words either. 

“Can’t imagine what her pa is gonna do,” Bucky continued. 

“Tan your hide,” Steve supplied. “Break your nose. Castrate you.”

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky gawked at him. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Steve glowered at the floor. He tried not to be mad at his best friend. Logically, he knew he wasn’t really at fault. He’d taken the precautions, but fate just had other plans. It wasn’t like Bucky chose to get Maria pregnant. It just happened. 

But he could definitely be angry at God, the universe, karma,  _ whatever.  _ He supposed this was what he deserved for always thinking perverted things about his best friend, for being an invert and a fairy. Steve had just thought that maybe if he never acted upon those thoughts, it wouldn’t be so bad. Apparently not. 

So, life continued. Bucky told his parents what happened, though when he came home and Steve asked how it went, he merely shook his head. Clearly, the answer was “not well.” Still, he did pull a little black box from his pocket and popped it open for Steve to inspect- 

“My aunt’s.” He mumbled. “She never had sons of her own, so she gave it to my ma to give to me whenever I….”

Steve nodded and peered at it. It was pretty, simple and elegant. Classy enough that any girl would be happy to receive it from her fella. He told Bucky as much, and tried not to imagine that he was holding out the ring to offer to Steve. 

The next day, he went out to meet Maria’s parents. When he came back, there was a smile on his face and he tossed the ring box at Steve, who caught it with satisfaction.

“Take it it went well?” He mumbled and flicked the box open- but the ring was still there. Why was Bucky throwing it aside without having proposed yet?

“Nah, it went pretty awful. They yelled at both of us, but then guess what?” He yammered inarticulately. “They told me I didn’t have to marry her! At least not until after the baby is born. I know, it doesn’t seem real, but they aren’t real big on that whole ‘bastard child’ or whatever thing. I think Maria’s been talking me up a little, tellin’ ‘em I’m a decent guy. I mean, she’s not wrong, but at least her parents are cuttin’ me some slack, right?” 

“Yeah, Buck. That’s real swell.” He tried not to smile too wide at how elated and relieved Bucky seemed to be about not having to get hitched to her. 

The months crawled by, sickeningly slow for Steve. For both Maria and Bucky, it seemed things were just flying by. She started stopping by the apartment more and more, talking and planning. As much as Steve tried to hate her for having domesticated and forced a commitment from Bucky Barnes of all people, he couldn’t. She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. Funny, too, making jokes about the unfortunate situation she and Bucky were in. But she had a fierce determination to make it alright, and make the most of it. Even when meeting Steve, she didn’t turn up her nose at him like the numerous other love interests of Bucky’s. 

Maria was wonderful, and Steve hated that he liked her.

It didn’t help that when Steve lay in bed some nights, all he can see behind his eyelids is the image of Bucky on top of her, cock shining with both the slickness of her arousal and the prophylactic he was adamant that he’d worn. He could picture Maria, her soft curves and smiling brown eyes. Bucky did always like them a little bit softer. Says he likes to have rounded hips to grab onto. Likes a soft belly to kiss and nuzzle his face into right before he goes- well, down. And Maria was just that type. Steve wasn’t. He was sharp angles and muscle where he could spare it. Oh, and there was his cock, too. Not exactly Bucky’s type. 

This situation had ruined Steve’s sinful fantasies. Now, instead of seeing himself being loved and appreciated by Bucky, he saw Maria. They were together now, kissing hello and goodbye like a real couple. Steve even saw them both adjusting their clothes and hair on the couch one night when he came home late. 

Steve hated every second of those long eight months. 

It’d been a long road to acceptance for Bucky. Eventually, he’d figured out that this was real and happening and there was nothing to do but prepare for it. And maybe, the more he saw Maria’s rounding belly, the softer and gentler his smiles became. Steve loved the look in his eye when he was looking at her, with dreamy eyes and wonder on his face. Even if it wasn’t directed at him. 

Still, he tried to be there for the both of them. Slowing some of his more extravagant purchases so Bucky could throw a few more pennies in the jar under the floorboards. Of course, it definitely helped that Bucky was no longer stepping out with a different dame every other week. Steve had never realized how expensive dating really was before he suddenly saw how much more money they had without it. 

And eventually, there was the awkward conversation about their living situation. Steve felt for Bucky, he really did. Having to choose between living with his best friend who relied on him or his new baby and future wife was no easy decision. Steve made it for him. 

“You go do right by her. I can get by on my own.” 

Still, Bucky frowned and grappled with it for weeks before telling Maria he was going to find them their own apartment. 

In November, about a week away from the due date, Bucky was getting antsy. They couldn’t afford to bring Maria into a hospital once she went into labor, so she was going to be staying at home with a midwife in the guest room. Her parents could at least afford that. But Bucky wasn’t invited over as often, so he didn’t put them out any. He was becoming distracted and fidgety, messing with his hair and staring up at the ceiling in thought. Steve joked that it was a good thing he’d taken a couple of well earned days off, otherwise he might be so distracted that he lost an arm in one of the factory machines. It didn’t pull a laugh from him.

The due date, the fourteenth, came and went. No news. Bucky kept going on and on about how much he’d come to be excited about this, that maybe it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to happen. He’d bought clothes and looked at bassinets and stopped mothers on the streets with their babies to ask questions and tell them that he and his “wife” were expecting. Even put a deposit down on a tiny apartment in the tenements down the street. The longer he had to wait for his baby, the more he vocalized that he really, genuinely wanted one. 

Steve felt so awful when the whole thing went to hell. 

One week past the due date. No one had heard from Maria or her family. Bucky had tried to just give her the space she needed to relax and deliver, but he had had enough. After cursing to himself and telling Steve he couldn’t wait any longer, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out. 

Steve tried not to think that it might have been one of the last times Bucky walked through that door. 

About an hour later, he came back with whiskey on his breath and a sourer look on his face. Without even glancing in Steve on the couch, he yanked a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket, threw it in his direction and went into the bedroom, slamming the door so hard it rattled the windows. 

Brow creased in worry, he reached out to pick up the paper gently. A girl’s pretty, looping handwriting lined the page.

 

_ Dear Bucky, _

 

_ I’m not supposed to write this to you. I’m going to ask Mrs. Shepherd across the hall to give this to you whenever you come looking for us.  _

_ I’m sorry, Bucky. I promise that I didn’t plan on doing this, I didn’t even have a choice. Yesterday, November 18th at 11 in the morning, our baby was born. He’s beautiful, with your blue eyes (though we think they’re probably going to become brown once he grows up). Healthy too, the doctor says he’s already quite strong. I don’t want you to worry about us. Remember the name we talked about at the last minute? Charles. His name is Charles James Everhart.  _

_ After I recovered and got up to feed him- mind you, this was about a day after he was born- I walked through the house and discovered that my parents had been packing our things. I was confused, I asked where you were- they had told me beforehand that they were going to find you after. My father tried to lie to me, said that you knew and just hadn’t come. He tried to make you seem like you were running out. But my mother couldn’t let him go through with that, and she told me the truth.  _

_ They’d never planned for us to stay in Brooklyn. As soon as you said you planned on marrying me, they started making arrangements for us to move. They thought it best for me to have the baby here, and then once we started over someplace else, claim that he was my brother. I know it sounds ridiculous, and it is outrageous, but I don’t exactly have a choice in the matter. _

_ We’re moving to California tomorrow. They won’t tell me where exactly, otherwise I’d tell you so that you can find us. My ma says that when we get there, my virtue will be intact and I can find “a nice man who can provide for me” to marry. I told her I didn’t want some boring snob, I want you, Bucky. She wouldn’t listen. I wish I didn’t have to go along with what they say, but until I’m married...what they say goes.  _

_ Again, I feel truly awful about this. I know we weren’t exactly happy about this when we found out, but I think we both came around eventually. For the time that we did have, you made me happy. You would have made a very good husband and a wonderful father. I wish you could have at least seen your son before I left. I’m sorry.  _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Maria  _

 

Steve read each word carefully, his jaw dropping with each revelation. He couldn’t believe it, that people could do something like this to another person….

But there would be time to be angry later. At that moment, he needed to talk to Bucky.

The slammed bedroom door and the menacing glare he’d worn weren’t exactly inviting, but then again, it was Steve’s bedroom too. He should be able to walk in. Was it too awkward to knock on his own door? Possibly. And if he did, Bucky might tell him to fuck off. 

Without hesitating any longer, he pushed the door open and walked blindly into the dark bedroom. There wasn’t any noise to go off of either. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he could make out the vague shape of Bucky curled up on the bed.

“Buck?” He murmured softly. “You awake?”

The lump on the bed grumbled. 

Sighing, Steve fumbled his way to the bed to sit with him. Reaching out, he found that Bucky was still in the clothes he’d gone out in, laying on top of all their blankets. 

“I’m sorry, Buck.” He mumbled and rubbed his hand soothingly over Bucky’s arm. “That’s really shitty-”

“Don’t.” Bucky sat up a little and pulled his jacket off. Through the darkness, Steve could see that he had red-rimmed eyes. “Not right now. Just- just lemme…”

“Okay.” His voice came out soft, even without him consciously thinking to. Bucky’s hands grabbed at him, pulling him bodily closer. Without resistance, Steve allowed himself to be surrounded by Bucky’s arms and legs. It was like a hug, but full-bodied. He held back a laugh at the awkward position. “You wanna go to sleep?”

Another grumble sounded into Steve’s neck. He was used to some level of affection from Bucky, but feeling his lips against his skin and limbs wrapped around him was toeing the line. Not that he was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure that he could hide how much he enjoyed the closeness. 

Still, he let Bucky hold him all through the night while they slept. 

The days afterward weren’t much better. Bucky still hadn’t returned to his job after two weeks since he found Maria’s letter. Instead, he went out to the same watering hole down the street every night, stumbled home in the wee hours of the morning, and curled his body around Steve’s until he had to get up. It was obvious he was sad about what had happened, and probably pissed too. But he wasn’t taking his anger out on anyone except himself, thanks to the bottles he went through. 

A couple of times, his family tried to come and find him. Even though Bucky was in the bedroom, sleeping it off, Steve lied for him. Claimed he was out of the house. Really, just covering his ass while he ruined his body and made poor decisions. Maybe Steve wasn’t the greatest friend in the world. Definitely not, since he still woke up hard every morning with Bucky’s hips pressed against his. Some friend he was. 

There was something awful about the way Bucky was living. There wasn’t a word for it, but Steve knew it was a deep sadness. He’d really been in love with Maria, he thinks, and had genuinely been excited to have a baby of his own. The unfairness of it made Steve angry for him, but there was nothing to do. He couldn’t help Bucky at all, not that that was an unfamiliar feeling. Steve could only watch and try to see if Bucky was willing to do things besides drink and sleep and occasionally eat. 

Every morning, after going to the bathroom to take care of his morning wood and piss he’d come back into the bedroom and gently shake Bucky awake. Sometimes it took a minute, but when Bucky blearily opened his eyes and grumbled, he’d ask. 

“Buck, do you want to go to work tomorrow? If you do, then you gotta wake up.” 

Usually, he’d turn right over and go back to sleep. Or roll his eyes. Or groan. Once, he actually thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and burrowing back under the covers. Steve had loved that one, thought he’d looked so endearing with just the fluffy mop of brown hair poking out. 

Eventually, he’d have to sober up and go back to work. This wasn’t healthy, but Bucky was a grown man. Ultimately, he could make his own decisions. 

And one morning, when Steve woke up with the same predicament in his pants, he moved to get up as usual to take care of it. Bucky’s strong arms around him tightened, and his hips shifted even closer.

“Stay,” he mumbled into the skin at Steve’s neck, nosing along it.

Frozen in place, Steve felt a rush of arousal flood his groin at the affection. That wasn’t good, he was already aching behind the crotch of his bottoms. If Bucky saw-

“Buck…” he pried that arm off of his chest with some difficulty. “Lemme go, I gotta pee.”

A low groan rumbled near Steve’s ear. “I don’t wanna let you go.”

Maybe if he wasn’t half asleep, he could figure out the parallels hidden in there. But he was hard and had to pee, which already wasn’t a fun combination. And there were Bucky’s hands running up and down his sides, fingertips slipping under his nightshirt and then floating back down. 

“Buck,” he whined when he was held even tighter. Bucky’s mouth was brushing right at the highest knob of his spine, making goosebumps rise over his skin. “What- what are you-”

“Shh,” Bucky practically cooed. “‘S okay. If you really gotta go, you can. I’ll wait for you.”

Suddenly, he was released. His body felt so cold without Bucky’s weight and heat around him. When he looked over his shoulder, Bucky was propped up on one elbow, smiling at him. Reassurance. 

A little confused, he got up to go down the hall to the communal bathroom. There was something truly baffling about Bucky’s behavior- his devastation the last couple of weeks, and the sudden clinginess of this morning. It didn’t really make any sense. He quickly willed his erection away- a shared bathroom will do that easily- and pissed as quickly as he could manage. 

Bucky was waiting for him, just as he’d said. Laying there, a sleepy smile on impossibly red lips- had he been biting them? Steve was used to seeing Bucky like this, hopelessly enticing. That came with the territory of being in love with your best friend. He was also used to hiding that and suppressing it. 

“Come back to bed, Stevie,” his voice was husky, probably with underuse from sleep. Frowning, Steve climbed back in and lay on his back. Maybe Bucky wouldn’t be acting so weird if he just lay there like a piece of plywood. 

That didn’t work. If anything, Bucky got even closer to him. He sidled one of his legs on top of Steve’s, wrapping both arms around his skinny torso.

“Bucky?” He asked, genuinely confused. Why was his friend treating him like a dame?

His face appeared, inches away from Steve’s own. He frowned, concerned. 

“Is this okay?” 

Jesus. “This” was everything that Steve had been dreaming of for years. Of course it was okay. It was just that...everything was still so uncertain, and he wasn’t sure what Bucky’s intentions were. 

Steve nodded, unsure of what was going on. “Are you...what is-”

“I know you were jealous,” he murmured. His hand came up to touch Steve’s jawline. It tickled.

That statement still didn’t make that much sense. Steve wasn’t jealous of Bucky. The truth was that Steve was jealous of Maria, but did Bucky know that? His heart pounded furiously behind his ribcage. He couldn’t come up with a response to that statement. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky traced his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. “Just wish that you’d said something sooner.” 

Okay. So Bucky knew, and it was okay. How was it okay? It just didn’t make sense, Bucky loved Maria, he was still trying to get over her. Why was he crawling over Steve’s body? Why was he looking at him with that much adoration?

“You never let me down,” and there were lips latched onto the side of Steve’s neck. Mumbling sweetly into his skin. “Always there for me. Why did I never see it?”

His weight was pressing solidly into Steve’s, not crushing. It was too gentle to be uncomfortable. It felt like one of Steve’s dreams, his fantasies. Those lips he’s imagined so many times were floating over his jaw, over his cheek, brushing over his own mouth. Not kissing yet, but planning to. Definitely planning to. 

“I want to do this with you,” Bucky confessed. “I trust you.” 

The raw words were breathed directly into Steve’s open mouth. He was so surprised, so unaware that this had been going on- how long had this been going on? Was this just a reaction to the hurt he was feeling? He had to know, couldn’t continue this without knowing. 

“When?” He mumbled, putting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “When did you..?”

Bucky hummed, staring down at him with emotion in his eyes. “Forever, Stevie. It’s always been you. Just didn’t know it.” 

Closing his eyes, he let that sink in. This need, this love, this perversion- it was okay. Bucky wasn’t upset with him or angry or disgusted, because he felt it too. It was mutual. 

“Okay,” he reopened his eyes and focused on Bucky above him. “Okay.” 

A smile broke on Bucky’s face as the words were whispered to him. “Can I kiss you?”

How many times had Bucky said those words before? Countless, he was sure. Steve would think the question would just fall easily from his lips, all charm as usual. But, on the contrary, Bucky sounded genuinely nervous. His icy blue eyes searched Steve’s face for an answer. 

He nodded, bringing one of his hands to tangle in Bucky’s hair, the other to the dip of his spine to pull him closer. It wasn’t going to be Steve’s first kiss, thank god. He didn’t think he could handle being so inexperienced while Bucky obviously was so much more knowledgeable. 

“Please,” he breathed into the hot, small space between their mouths. Without waiting any longer, Bucky finally closed that space and pressed his lips to Steve’s. 

A moan bubbled up out of him, he couldn’t help it. This was everything he’d been waiting for since forever, he’d just never realized that he was waiting. He’d written off ever feeling this long ago, telling himself he’d never get to experience a kiss from the right person. But here he was, finally tasting Bucky’s soft lips for the first time. And God, was it exquisite. Bucky let him lead, parted his lips for Steve to explore. Even after just waking up, his mouth tasted so sweet and clear. Steve licked along the plush bottom lip that had been the subject of his fantasies since he knew what a kiss was. 

Bucky pressed harder, bringing his own tongue to dance with Steve’s. He was letting little noises release from his throat, low groans of satisfaction. 

“God, Steve,” he sighed, only pausing their kiss for a moment. His hand slid down Steve’s body to grip his leg. Easily, he lifted it and wrapped it around his own waist. 

Without prompting, he lifted the other one as well and crossed his ankles at the base of Bucky’s spine. Through their pants, their crotches were lined up. Bucky was already hard between Steve’s legs, Steve working himself back up. Another satisfied sound tumbled from his throat. 

“Want you so bad,” Steve flexed his legs, trying to spur Bucky’s hips into action. “C’mon, Bucky, c’mon-” 

“Oh,” Bucky lifted his face, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Oh, Jesus-”

Steve cut him off with another kiss. Both of their breaths were quickened, and Steve’s body finally got with the program. His cock was as hard as it had been when he woke up. With arousal, their kiss became a little more sloppy, not nearly as refined. 

Bucky rolled his hips, once. Let out a sinful noise. Another roll. 

“Is,” he panted brokenly, “this too much?”

The only response he could muster up was a whimper. The solid feeling of Bucky’s cock sliding against his own was so perfect, so satisfying. If anything, it wasn’t enough. His hips rolled up to meet Bucky’s instinctively. 

“More,” Steve moaned against his lips. Familiar tendrils of heat were coiling up between his legs. 

The soft rustle of their clothes was punctuated by the muffled thud of their hips meeting. The closeness was something they’d never shared so intensely before. It brought a whole new onslaught of sensations. Bucky felt so solid above him, so warm, smelled like musk and that nice shampoo he insisted on buying even when they couldn’t afford it.   

“Oh, God- Stevie,” the groan sounded almost pained. “I can’t- I’m gonna-”

“Faster, c’mon.” He wanted to see it, feel it, experience every second of Bucky falling apart above him.  There was no way he could properly appreciate it when he was too far gone himself. 

Even more low moans poured from Bucky’s mouth. Their kiss was halted, until they were just panting into each others’ mouths. A pull yanked Steve’s arousal forward, watching his best friend lose himself in the pleasure of their bodies pressed firmly together. He hated the layers of fabric separating their cocks, but couldn’t bear to stop, even for a second. Bucky’s hips jerked faster, per Steve’s request. 

The thrusts sped up impossibly fast, until Steve felt himself being pushed up closer to the wall behind his head. Bucky’s movements were so powerful, so sure and practiced. The feeling was incredible. 

“Gonna come?” He couldn't help but murmur the words into Bucky’s ear. “Lemme see you come for me.” 

With a breathy cry into the crook of Steve’s neck, Bucky came apart. His hips slowed to sharp, jerky thrusts. It was beautiful to witness, feeling his arms practically give out and his entire body go slack. Those moans were so sinful, so incredibly hot. Just the sight and sounds alone were nearly enough to send Steve over the edge himself. 

“Steve,” panting, Bucky sighed his name. “Oh my god, Steve.” 

He shuddered through the tail end of his orgasm. Those lips dragged languidly over the skin of Steve’s neck, just below his earlobe. Steve reached up, pulled him into another kiss. He ignored the ache still burning between his legs, dropping them back down to tangle with Bucky’s. Against his mouth, Bucky’s lips quivered.  

A shaky breath was released, even shakier than Steve’s own. Steve couldn’t help but frown. It could be nothing, could just be him recovering. But still-

He pulled away, easing his eyes open to focus on the face in front of him. 

Bucky’s eyes were still squeezed shut, but there was wetness glistening at the corners. They were red-rimmed.

Oh, God. Did he regret it? Was it that bad? He’d just come, why was he crying? Did he not love Steve? Did he think it was a mistake?

“‘M sorry,” he rolled off of Steve’s body and wiped at his eyes. “Sorry, I’ll- just gimme a second, and I’ll…”

That wasn’t really necessary. Seeing your partner cry immediately after coming was a bit of a turn-off. 

“D’you...not want this?” 

Bucky looked shocked, instantly fixing his face into something reassuring. “No, no that’s not it- shit, I’m sorry. I just...it’s a lot, y’know? I’m still…”

Grieving the loss of the family he could have had. The normal life he was about to start. He doesn’t have to finish that sentence. 

“I meant what I said,” he smiled, watery. “You really are always there for me. Can’t trust anyone else like I trust you.”

Steve’s heart broke for him all over again. His voice sounded so broken and sad. It was unfair, what had happened to him. No one should have to go through that, least of all Bucky. Sweet, earnest, loyal Bucky. No, Steve was pissed about this. He wished there was something he could do. 

He supposed there was at least one thing he could try to make him feel better.

“I love you.”

A wide grin split Bucky’s face as he looked up at him with redness tracing his eyelids. He surged up again, cupping Steve’s cheek with one hand to kiss him. Soft and slow, just a gentle press of their lips together. Enough that the emotion could flow unrestrained between them. 

“Can’t believe it,” Bucky mumbled after they broke apart, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “You love me, and I love you.”

Steve nodded, smiling. “It’s you and me now.” 

“You gonna be my fella?” Bucky slid his hands over his body, exploring more. It made Steve shiver, both from his wandering touch and the idea of being Bucky’s guy. 

“If you’ll have me.”

It wasn’t going to be easy, not by a long shot. They would still have obstacles and challenges outside of the walls of their home. But right there, lying in bed with Bucky kissing at his neck and humming happily, Steve’s thinking that everything might turn out alright after all.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how long I grappled with the idea of this fic...I just needed a little bit of angst, some heartbreak, Bucky being excited to have a baby, and the eventual requited love. Plus I like the idea of jealous Steve.   
> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
